


all the kisses

by panquacks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panquacks/pseuds/panquacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus has an amazing idea and ends up scoring a kiss or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the kisses

**Author's Note:**

> based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8qAA6jJmm4
> 
> i wrote this for my moirail so its probably not as good as it could have been. also this is my first time writing kankri i tried lmao.

Okay this was the best idea you have ever had.

After you set up all the plastic candy canes in the lawn you had a couple left. so you broke off the hook end and you were left with two candy cane colored sticks. You thought about sword fighting with Eridan but you knew he wouldn’t partake in such silly things. After spotting one of the many mistletoe leafs that were scattered around your house you had a stroke of genius. You took some festive tape and taped the candy cane poles at a right angle, then taped the mistletoe to the end. After that you gently put it in your backpack. Okay this was awesome; you almost had to pat yourself on the back.

you were waiting for the perfect time to use your kissing contraption. then dadscar had practically handed it to you on a silver platter.

He wanted you and Eridan to go gift shopping. The mall was perfect for this, tons of people holiday shopping, with Christmas joy so overwhelming you could choke on it. People would totally be willing to kiss a handsome guy like you under some mistletoe.

You grabbed your backpack and put it on, the mistletoe dangling cheerfully over your head. You walked to the door and Eridan stared at you, mouth agape, soon his surprise turned into annoyance.

“wwhat the fuck is that?” he said crossing his arms, a scowl resting on his face.

“I don’t knowv wvhat you are talking about”

He growled. “Don’t play dumb wwith me!” he gentle hit the mistletoe that was hanging above your head. “If you think I am letting you go out like that you got another thing comin!”

You leaned down and gave your brother a peck on the cheek and dashed out the door. “Don’t wait up!” you called over your shoulder, smiling as he sat in shock at the front door.

On your way to the mall you got 3 kisses, 5 kisses on the cheek, and 2 hugs. Eridan was glaring at you.

In the mall you got at least 3 times that and you were having a blast. As you walk out of a store you spot your best friend (who you totally don’t have a crush on thank you very much). You walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and smiles up at you and you are 90% sure that your heart skips at least 3 beats.

“Oh hello Cronus, it is very nice to see you here.” Oh my god he was so cute.

“Yeah totally, in fact I wvas just about to buy you a present. Good thing you showed up considering I don’t really knowv wvhat you wvould wvant.” Okay Ampora, time to be smooth.

Kankri started talking but you weren’t really paying attention. you were focusing more on your next move. Everything you thought of saying sounded dumb in your head. in a moment of panic you leaned down and kissed him, you were either going to get a punch in the face or a very long lecture for this but right now you didn’t care. You pulled back and Kankri stared wide eyed at you.

“Cronus, why did you kiss me? You didn’t even ask and-“

You cut him off before he could get a speech going by pointing at the mistletoe dangling above your heads and smiled.

Kankri flushed red. “Oh my, I didn’t see that.”

You laugh and rub your neck nervously; all you can do now is pray that you didn’t ruin this friendship. “Heh yeah I probably shouldn’t have sprung that one on you like that.”

“Well i suppose its not that bad, it’s not that I didn’t enjoy it, it’s just you surprised me! You shouldn’t kiss people like that! You could trigger someone.”

“wvhoa rewvind that sentence for me babe. Did you say you liked it?”

If Kankri wasn’t red before he sure was now. “Cronus what did I say about calling me that.” He fiddled with his sweater sleeve and looked at the ground. “But yes I did enjoy kissing you.”

A thousand angels ascended from the heavens to sing for this joyous occasion.

“In that case can I kiss you again?” your heart was pounding as you asked the question.

“Well I suppose another kiss wouldn’t hurt, especially now that you asked before doing so.” You smiled so wide your face hurt as you leaned down again to kiss him.

It was amazing, 10 times better then what you imagined (not that you imagined kissing your best friend). Once you both pulled away Kankri grabbed your mistletoe contraption and threw it the ground.

“It seems you won’t be needing that anymore.” He said triumphantly as he gave you a smile that matched the one on your face.

“Okay wwoww this wwas the most awwkwward thing I have evver had to wwatch.” The sound of your little brothers’ voice snapped you back to reality. You looked over to see him with his arms crossed, staring at you impatiently. He grabbed your arm and started pulling you away. “Say goodbye to your neww boyfriend because I wwould rather not spend my day wwatching you make out wwith Kars’ brother.”

Yeah, definitely the best idea you’ve had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i did some editing so its totes better than it was before  
> also it took me forever to get it back up too 888 words but i did it so good job me


End file.
